Hot White Love
by The Steamy Stallion
Summary: Ian is captured by Changelings, and brought before their queen. Things can only go down hill from here. Read and Revie


_Hi hi, all it's The Steamy Stallio here with my second story Hot White Love. This time out hero Ian find himself agaisnt queen Chrysalis, with rather erot ic consquences. Anywaythe drills the same with all my stories, if you find something wrong tell me and I'll fix it, and if you have any Ideas for a story please tell me and I'll see if I can write one. Read and Review, Great Sex to You my Friends!_

Ian sat in the dank dungeon, the smell of his cell being highly offensive to his nose. The Changelings were NOT a hospitable species.

He looked around at his rather unpleasant surrounding, a bed that was not designed for a tall fella such as himself, a bowl with gruel that was suppose to be his dinner, and a hole that was for his...business. "I gotta find a way out of here," he muttered to himself "or this place is gonna kill me."

He thought back to the events that had brought him to this place. It had all started just after the royal wedding between Prince Shining Armor and and Princess Mi Amor Cadenza, or Cadence as she preferred to be called.

- a week earlier, during the royal wedding reception -

Ian sat in his chair listening to Twilight Sparkle, singing a heartfelt song about the wedding, and her brother and new sister in law's happiness. He'd never been one for weddings, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself, seeing the happy bride and groom, celebrating with his friends for Ponyville, and kicking changeling butt.

After the song was over, and the party started to cool down, he got up from his seat and began to mingle among the crowd. Suddenly he felt a tap on his back, and was surprised to see Shining Armor and Cadence, standing behind him. "Your highnesses," he said surprised, bowing quickly, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shining Armor put a hand on Ian's shoulder, "we came to thank you for your help fighting off the Changelings, and for helping ponies who needed it during the attack"

"Oh it was nothing at all," Ian said bashfully "I was just doing what any good person should do."

"I wouldn't call it nothing," princess Cadence said "some of the ponies are talking about how you single handedly took down a whole battalion of those creatures with your bare hoofs"

"Hands in my case," Ian corrected "and I'm pretty sure it was not a battalion, probably only about half a dozen, it was your sister in law and her friends who truly roughed those Changelings up a bit, compared to them, and to you two, my contribution was very small."

"Nonsense," Cadence said smiling "we couldn't be there to help our people outside of the palace, you managed to get out there and help those poor defenseless ponies."

"Well maybe I did help a little," Ian said "but I could NEVER have saved the day you all did."

"Regardless," Shining Armor replied "you helped us in our time of need, and we must find a way to reward you."

"Oh I couldn't possibly ask you to do that, especially since it was something I had to do, I would feel like I were taking advantage of the misfortunes of others," Ian said

"Well I can say that nopony here would ever say that about you," Shining Armor said "but we don't want to bother you."

"Yes," Cadence agrees "but if you EVER need anything, just ask, and we'll help you out in whatever way we can.

Ian smiled, "far be it from me to deny the generosity of others. If that's the case I'll be sure to let you both know if I need anything." Ian looked down at his watch "oh look at the time," he said in surprise "I should get home and get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a busy one. Your highnesses," he said bowing politely again.

"Feel free to visit any time," Shining Armor said

"Yes, please don't be a stranger" Cadence said, and with that the newly weds went off to socialize with others, and Ian began to walk back to his home.

- Ian's home at Cantorlot Castle -

Ian opened the door to his house, and walked in, looking over, as he always did, to his Ugly Jug that he kept nearby, smiling at it, "keep the house safe while I was gone?" Of course the jug did not respond, and Ian walked into the kitchen to make his dinner, when he heard a rustling noise from his living room closet.

He quickly looked up, and peaking around a corner to see if anyone was there that he hadn't seen. No one. Ian frowned and reached over to a kitchen knife, picking it up and holding it at the ready, then crept towards the living room.

He scanned the entire area that wasn't hidden by something, and nothing was out of place. "Must have been my imagination," he said. That's when he felt a heavy object strike him I the back of the head, and everything went black.

- present -

Things had really gone down hill for there, despite the fact that getting hit in the back of the head was pretty bad. First his kidnapper had snuck his unconscious body out of Cantorlot through the sewer system. They had then transported him to the wastelands just beyond the Everfree forest, and it was there that he found out it had been the Changelings who had kidnapped him. He figured they wanted revenge or something like that, but it didn't explain why they only took HIM. Then he had met their queen.

Queen chrysalis, the ruler of the changelings, and one mean bitch. The conversation was still vivid in his mind

- a day earlier -

Ian's hands and legs were bound as he was forced to kneel before the queen of the changeling hordes. She looked at him as though he were some stain upon the ground, "is this the monkey responsible for interfering with our invasion?" she asked one of her subjects, who nodded in response. She looked back at Ian, sizing him up, "throw him into a holding cell, I will deal with him tomorrow."

"Like Hell you will," Ian growled.

Chrysalis smiled smugly "you are hardly in any position to be acting brave," she said "you are completely within my power, do not forget that."

And that brings us back to the present.

- once more to the present dear friends-

A changeling guard walked over to Ian's cell. "Monkey!" He yelled at Ian "her highness will see you now, get out here and don't try anything funny."

Ian looked over at the changeling lazily, he knew full well he couldn't make a run for it, but he wasn't about to be bossed around. "Sure thing leech face," he said walking over to the Changeling, who back handed him across the face.

"Watch your tongue, especially around our queen, you should be grateful she let you live,"

" the other option wasn't that fantastic either," Ian replied as the guard roughly pushed him out of the cell. They walked down the mold infested corridors, passing up the other prison cells along the way, he couldn't help but notice they were all empty. "Not to good at catching stuff are ya'" he said grinning at the guard

"Shut up," the guard said "we're here. Watch yourself around the queen, she's not as nice as I am."

"I noticed," Ian said as he saw the massive doors to the queens private chamber open. When they were opened fully, he was shocked to see that the room looked nothing like the rest of hive. To start the walls and floor weren't dirt, they were made of a very fine black marble, there was even a massive fire place embedded in one of the walls. He noticed the room was also covered in pictures, obviously from around the time of this world's renaissance, the pieces were all pictures of ponies making love. He cringed a little. Finally he noticed the gigantic bed next to the wall opposite the fire place, it's roof touched the very top of the ceiling from which an ornate chandelier hung.

"Nice place," he said then looked over to the guard "rather bourgeoisie though don't you think?"

"She is the queen," the guard said as he left the room "we are but mere pawns, not a one of us minds. You on the other hand...well let's just say your about to find out how 'bourgeoisie' she can be," with that he closed the door behind him, leaving Ian alone. Or so he thought.

"Ah so you've arrived," a voice in the shadows purred "those guard of mine are so slow, it really is a bother." Chrysalis sashayed out from the shadows near the fire place, her black skin and green eyes seeming to glow eerily in the fire's light. Her black tattered dress flowed with her step, until she was right in front of him.

"Yeah well you should consider teaching them some manners," Ian said back coolly "I don't like getting back handed by anyone, least of all kidnappers and thieves."

Chrysalis smiled "your either very brave or very stupid," she said "surely you know what I'm capable of."

"I'm well informed," Ian retorted "I know that the more love you consume the stronger you are, but I also know that your a lot weaker the less you consume, and if I'm right, whatever scrapes you find out here are probably not enough to make you a serious threat. I doubt you could take me on in a fair fight in whatever pathetic state your in right now.

"You know your absolutely right," she said, her smile looking more and more devious by the second, "that's why it's not a fair fight. I need to build up my strength again so I can go and find food for my subjects. Once we've done that we can attack Canterlot Castle once more, only this time we'll win.

"And I assume your planning to start by feeding off of me, right?" Ian asked knowing the answer full well

Chrysalis nodded, "I will feed off of your love until I am strong enough to find food for my people."

"Alright one last question," Ian said "why me?"

"Simple enough, you caught my eye," she responded moving uncomfortably close to him "just after we had taken the elements of harmony captive, and the city was ours, I happened to observe you fighting to defend some ponies from my minions. I wondered why you were helping them, you probably could have escaped and saved yourself. Then I realized you weren't fighting for yourself, you were selflessly fighting for them, even though you knew full well you couldn't last long." She back off, walking over to the fire place, "you loved them." She stated "not as a family, or even as friends, you simply loved them for existing, that kind of selfless love is very rare even among the ponies," without warning, she appeared eerily close to him once more, grinning evilly " and it a delicacy for changelings."

She brought her face close to his, and opened her mouth as though to say something further, but she said nothing. At first Ian thought she was trying to frighten him, but then he began to feel a strange pulling sensation. Suddenly it felt as though his whole body were on fire, he cried out in pain and tried to move, but found that his legs felt heavier than lead. A burning sensation ran up his throat, almost as if he would vomit, the a fiery red light shot from his mouth into hers.

For a moment the pain was more than he could bare, he felt certain that he was going to die, then, as suddenly as it had happened, it had stopped, and he felt himself fall to his hands and knees. This time he really did vomit.

He looked up at a smiling Chrysalis. "How was it having the love sucked out of you for the first time?" she asked. Ian only groaned in pain. "Yes the first time is always the worst," she said dismissively "I really do feel stronger already, you love for so many is quite a meal, sadly though, we're not done yet."

Ian looked up in shock, he didn't think he would live if she did that to him again "you...can't be...serious" he panted.

Chrysalis smiled, "you needn't fret," she cooed, "I was only demonstrating how we feed normally, what I really want to do is something that's not quite as painful." She walked until she was standing right in front of him, then did something that took him utterly by surprise. She began to take off here clothes.

Her dress fell to the floor, she wasn't wearing much beneath, only a bra, thong and stockings with holes in them. For a moment Ian's mind went blank, "what the..." being all he could say.

Chrysalis smiled over him, "surprised?" she asked coolly "I'm sure you can already see where this is going."

Ian shock his head, trying to wrapped his mind around this sudden turn of event. "Wait you mean your going to..."

"Have my way with you yes," chrysalis said in his ear.

Ian gawked, he tried to form words, to say something, anything, to figure this out. Finally, with no other words suited for the matter, he said only one "why?"

Chrysalis knelt down and cupped his face in her hands, giving a devilish grin, "love comes I many different forms," she explained. "The pure love that I sucked out of you," she pointed at his mouth " is one kind, but love comes in other forms. She then looked down at his groin, "another form it takes is...semen"

Panic set in. Ian was in way over his head at this point, this crazy ass queen was going to try and have her way with him. "How in the world is THAT love," he managed to asked "I mean it's not like I love you, so it won't do you any good."

Chrysalis chuckled "how little you know, love isn't always given voluntarily, it takes on physical form in your body as well, there is so much of it you see. It's energy is given to your semen, not only that you might call it love concentrate, it takes far less effort to wring it out this way, and it's high in nutritional value. Only I am capable of this, as the queens health determines the health of her kingdom for us changelings. In short I will wring this love out of you, have all the energy I need and then go out and find food for my people."

"Your out of your mind!" Ian yelled

"Perhaps," chrysalis said bending lower and beginning to unbutton his tattered pants and "but I doubt you can do anything about it, after all all that love I sucked out of you earlier seems to have left you drained. And isn't it ironic that your about to get more tired, after all," she pulled off his underwear, revealing his manhood "I'm about to suck out even more.

Ian couldn't do anything, she was right when she said her earlier assault had left him drained, his body felt like it was encased in cement, he was going to be humiliated like this and he couldn't even lift a finger.

"Oh you look excited" she said, he realized that he had a boner, most likely from seeing her in her underwear.

"Damn it," he muttered

"Aw don't be so down," Chrysalis said devilishly "after all it's going to be fun for you too." She breathed a hot gust of air onto his erect cock, and began to suck on it. She wrapped her long tongue around the shaft, and sliding it along while sucking it, it was incredible.

Ian felt like his cock was going to melt. The Changelings' queen had a real talent for this, and even though he had no say on the matter, he had to admit it felt awesome. She shoved his entire cock into his mouth, pulling back up and her tongue sliding up his shaft, then shooting all the way back down.

"Gahhh," Ian grunted.

Chrysalis looked up and him and smiled before picking up speed. With in seconds she was bobbing up and down, sliding her tongue up and down Ian's cock, and deep throating him with every thrust of her mouth. All Ian could do was groan in pleasure as she had her way with his dick, and soon he felt the tingling sensation of an on coming orgasm.

"Gonna...cum," he panted, looking down he noticed her looking at him, his cock shoved in her mouth, he could see a noticeable bulge in her throat. "Really...gonna cum"

"Mhmm," Chrysalis said focused solely on the task at hand. She was enjoying this, watching the human squirm, having utter control over the situation she hated not having control over things. It was nice to be back in power, to have another creature under her thumb. She felt his cock begin to heat up, and she knew that his hot white love would soon being spraying into her mouth and nourishing her, but the nutrition wasn't all she wanted.

It had been ages since she'd been with a man, she hadn't just done this because she needed food fast, she had also done it because she wanted to be with a male again, species didn't matter, this human had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ian groaned with the overwhelming pleasure of his on coming orgasm, once he got sweet release he could worry about getting out of here. Then he felt a lighting bolt shoot through his body, and he let loose his load into the queens mouth.

Chrysalis was caught by surprise from the sheer volume of the sperm. She had expected a decent amount, but he was shooting ropes of his semen down her throat. She pulled back after he was done, and coughed slightly, tasting the residuals in her mouth, and licking it from around her lips, where a little had spurted out. He tasted good, he had a lot of love.

Ian groaned from sweet release. Hopefully this was the end of it he didn't think he could take another round of THAT, and he needed to think of how to escape.

"Oh my," chrysalis said as she wiped her mouth "that should be enough to get started on finding some food, you've got quite a lot of love don't you?"

Ian didn't response he was to busy breathing an inward sigh of relief. She was going to go out and he could be alone to find a way out and warn everypony about the on coming danger, he only prayed he could tell them in time.

"In fact," he was snapped out his thoughts when Chrysalis suddenly spoke "I think I'll have some fun with you before I leave." Grinning evilly, her horn glowed a sickly hue of green, and Ian was suddenly forced onto his back by a magic spell.

"What the fuck..." He grunted, trying futilely to move, "what are you doing?!"

"Making sure you don't try anything she said suddenly mounting his waist above his man hood, "I do not know much of you humans, you may look tired, but you may recover faster than I thought." She began to massage his chest, her clawed finger nails, ever so gently scratching him. "like I said, it's been forever since I've been with a male,I just can't let this opportunity pass me up. Soon I'll have sated my people's hunger, then we'll attack Cantorlot, I'll take over and become queen, and then who knows how much of my time I'll have to give up. So before all that I'm going to have as much fun with you as I can, after all who knows when I'll have this kind of time again," she said.

She sat up straight and unhooked her bra, revealing her DD breasts, and tossed it aside. She then lifted her legs, maintaining balance on his abs, and sliding off her panties. Placing her legs on the ground once more she slide herself closer to his face, her pussy was sopping wet, she had a fetish for either blowjobs or domination, but Ian was betting on the latter.

"Good to know I make you horny," he said sarcastically," moving head, as best he could away from her advances.

"Don't flatter yourself," she teased moving ever closer, "I only wish to control, whether or not it's you or a male of any kind, your not special in this case."

By now she was very close to his neck, at the very base in fact. "Regardless though I'm wet down there," she pointed to her pussy "as your going to be a slave soon enough anyway, you should learn to take orders. First order: dry me off with your tongue," she said with malicious glee.

"Fuck you," Ian spat.

"You won't be doing that yet, so don't get excited," she mocked "now dry me with your tongue, or..." she moved closer to his neck, he could already feel her weight on him, and it was starting to get hard to breath.

"What?" He choked out "You planning to choke me with your ass? Real classy lady."

Chrysalis frowned at the comment, obviously irate. "How dare you speak to me like that," she hissed, she suddenly moved all her weight on his throat. It felt as though his trachea might be crushed, and in desperation he gasped for air. She sat on him for only a moment, not enough for it to kill him, but more than enough to hurt like hell, then she moved back up to the top of his chest, leaving him to cough and gasp in pain.

"Now you will listen to what I say, and you will do as your told. Never forget I do not need you,and can snuff you out whenever I chose, your life depends on my mood, so keep me happy."

Ian coughed and gasped, but managed to painfully choke out "yes...ma'am." He knew that she was telling the truth, and he couldn't afford to die now. He would do as she told him as long as it took till he could escape, until then be needed to stay alive, if that meant letting her dominate him, so be it.

"Good to hear," she cooed, her anger soothed "now, as before, dry me."

Ian felt the spell soften a little so that he could lift his face up to her wet pussy. She was really turned on, Ian could smell her eagerness as it hit him like a wave, to be honest he could feel a little heat in himself as well. With out putting it off any longer he began to lick her.

He licked her mound first making sure to get every drop of her juices, then thrusting his tongue into her a little. She moaned as he entered her, and began to gently lick around inside. Finally he shoved his tongue as far as it would go into her, eliciting an even loader moan, he rubbed her soft warm insides gently, but he had begun to pick up speed and force, trying his best to make sure she didn't become impatient and decided to do something even more humiliating to him.

By now chrysalis could feel her body heating up and her body tingling with pleasure. This human was good at what he did, perhaps fear had made him keen to do his best. She suddenly felt her body seize up, her orgasm was coming, and she moaned loudly to let him know.

"Oh yes, your good at this," she said softly "I'm might just keep you around as my personal toy if you behave yourself." Her body was so hot now that she had actually started to pant, her eyes rolling back in a look of ecstasy, it had definitely been to long. At last she was at her limit, and with a cry of pleasure she let herself cum all over his face, her pussy sopping once more, and dripping all over Ian. "Oh look what you did, she sighed "you went and got me wet again, oh well, I've just have you clean me up once I get home." She stood up letting herself drip on him some more.

"I'll be taking my leave now, so if you'll be so kind as to wait," she walked over to the clothes she had dropped and picked them up to put back on "a guard will take you back to your cell.

Ian lay there, unable to move though he desperately wanted to. His face was soaked from her orgasm, he still felt drained from earlier she. She had sucked out two kinds of love from him, and to top it all off she had treated him like her personal toy! Ian had been mad before, but now he was just angry, how dare she use him, how dare she threaten him, she could never have done this to him if he had been more careful, she was weaker than he was. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, he could hardly contain his rage, he wanted to yell at her, to let her know she didn't and never would scare him, he wanted to taunt and tease her just the way she had done to him.

Then he did something that surprised him, he moved. Despite his tiredness, and the spell she had placed on his, he had moved his right hand slightly. Astonished, he tried again, and found that, with effort he could move, and then it hit him. He could use his will power to overcome this.

Slowly, but surly he managed to raise off of the floor, feeling as though he weighted a ton, but he didn't care, he was going to end this. An unsuspecting chrysalis was busy putting her underwear back on and was utterly oblivious to the very angry human now standing right behind her, till it was to late that is.

She felt her wrist hacked towards something, then realized, all to late that the human had grabbed her and was forcing her to the floor. "What..what do you think your doing!?" she yelled as he pinned her to the ground. "Get off of me before i decide your not worth keeping!"

"That ain't gonna happen sweet heart," Ian growled "I've figured you out, and you can bet I'm NEVER gonna let you do that to me again." He grabbed her dress and ripped out a huge patch, exposing her bra and breasts, and he began to roughly groping them them. "Cause I'm about to beat you so bad at your own game you won't ever think of playing it again.

"No stop!" Chrysalis yelled, trying to force him off of her with magic, but Ian squeezed on of her breasts hard in response, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure.

"I know how magic works," he said looking at her angrily "if you lose concentration, even if only momentarily, you can't cast the spell, and good luck trying to concentrate while I have my way with YOU."

It was just as Ian said, because when he squeezed her magic had sputtered and gone out like a candle. Chrysalis was beginning to feel hot now, Ian's rough groping was starting to take a toll on her. Her mind wasn't able to focus on conjuring a magic spell, all she could do was lay there.

Ian leaned down, and pun removing one of his hangs from one of her breasts, he immediately began to suck and gnaw on her nipple. The queen let out a cry of pleasure as he skillfully handled her bosom, but she couldn't stand that he was the one in control.

After a while Ian pulled back, still pinning her to the ground he moved down slightly, to her lower region, and ripped away the rest of her clothes, "you've been very naughty," he said as she looked in horror at his manhood which was very close to her entrance.

"Wait!" She cried "don't do that, I'll...I'll let you go and won't bother you anymore, just don't do that!"

Oh ho!" Ian said intrigued "could it be that the ever powerful, and fearful Queen Chrysalis is in fact a virgin? Well guess what, I'm gonna be the luck bastard who gets to pop you. Hope you're ready." He slowly pushed his dick into her entrance shallowly at first, making sure not to go to far.

"Stop!" Chrysalis cried trying to get the strength to move him off of her "I can't have my virginity taken by anybody who is not worthy of me!"

"Oh believe me toots," Ian said pulling back and getting ready, "I'm more than worthy of you." With all the strength he could muster he slammed his dick into her, he felt her hymen give way, and the queen let out an ear splitting yell of pain and ecstasy.

His cock was like a pike being driven into her, and at first it hurt, but within moments the pain had given way to overwhelming pleasure, and though she didn't want to admit it it felt good.

"Awww, you should see yourself right now," he teased, "your eyes look cute when your eyes are rolled back, and your tongue is sticking out."

He began to slowly pound into her, but wig enough force to cause her breasts to jiggle with each thrust. Chrysalis moaned with every thrust, her pussy seeping out her warm juices, even if she didn't like it, her body was turned on. Ian's cock was already soaked, allowing him to pick up speed with his thrusting.

"Ssstooop," Chrysalis moaned though she obviously didn't mean it, the pleasure overload had made her dizzy and unable to think straight. Ian's continuous pounding into her nether region was making things worse, as each thrust drove another lightning bolt of pleasure up her spine, concentration was impossible now, and magic was out of the question, no to mention the fact that he had her pinned to the ground. For now she was forced to endure him fucking her.

Suddenly, chrysalis felt a strange surge shoot through from her nether regions, and radiate throughout her body, it was another orgasm. But this one was far more intense that then one from earlier, Ian's rock hard manhood slamming into her, far deeper than his tongue, was hitting her womb, and sending wave after wave of ecstasy shooting through her body.

Meanwhile Ian was too busy to care about what chrysalis, he could see where she got off with this whole controlling thing. He didn't like it enough to consider making it a practice, but was certainly going to enjoy this while it lasted. By now he was slamming himself into her tight pussy as fast and as hard as he could until finally he began to feel the tell tale feeling of and oncoming orgasm, tingling and heat shooting through his body and he was about to let it all go.

"Hey Chrysie," he said "I'm feeling the need for some sweet release, hope you don't mind."

Chrysalis' eyes shot opened. Not only did this human have the nerve to call her Chrysie, mocking her, but now he was telling her she was going to cum...inside HER. "No, don't you DARE!" she yelled, "I will personally execute you if you...Gaahhh!"

He interrupted her by slamming himself into as hard as he could and ramming her womb. "Yeah yeah," he said smiling "well I wasn't really interested in your opinion," with that, he began to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could, driving her insane with the overwhelming pleasure. His own orgasm was now on it brink and finally, sweet release.

With one final thrust he drove his cock's head directly into the queens womb, and let loose a raging torrent of semen that overflowed within her, and began to drip out of her sopping wet pussy. Chrysalis let out an ear piercing yell of ecstasy as she felt her orgasm let loose spraying her juices all over Ian's lower regions. Ian pulled out and fell on his rear, breathing hard at the strenuous physical exertion. He gazed at Chrysalis , who was laying on her front, panting, with her eyes rolled back from an overload of semen, which was currently streaming from her pussy's,along with her own juices.

After a moment Ian forced himself to stand up, he limped over to where is clothes were laying, and, with great effort put them on. By now he spell the queen had put on him, had worn off, but the physical aspect of the able ordeal had left him exhausted, but he could waste this opportunity to get out of here. "I'd say it was fun," he said raggedly to the queen, who most likely hadn't heard him, "but then I'd be lying," an with that he left.

Chrysalis hadn't left any guard stationed outside of her chambers, obviously she had thought this would go over smoothly, and it was thanks to her arrogance that Ian could get out unseen. He knew the way out this cave, the Queen's room had had a map he studied before he left, and he had memorize the quickest way out of this hell hole. On his way he managed to snag some water and a few bugs that were crawling around for food, and at last he made it out of the caves, dashing off into the wilderness.

- about 3 weeks later, the crystal kingdom-

Prince Shining Armor paced back and forth in the throne room with his wife looking at him worriedly.

"Shining Armor, you need to stop worrying," Cadence said "I'm sure Ian's fine, even if the Changlings did somehow capture him, he probably would have found a way to escape. Even if he didn't the guards have to find him at some point soon"

"Your probably right Cadence," he said still pacing "I just can't help but worry. What if Queen Chrysalis is doing something terrible to him, she might using him as a feeding trough for her subjects, or worse.

Cadence shuddered for a moment thinking about several worse fates, but put those thoughts aside, and hugged her husband, and nuzzling him. "I'm sure it's fine, honey, just be patient."

"We've been patient for weeks," Cadence Shining replied, holding her arms, and looking her in the eyes. "I don't like to say it, but I'm starting to lose hope that he's even alive."

Suddenly the doors to the royal chamber burst open, as a crystal pony guard rushed in. "Your majesties! Ian Valentine has appeared in the city! He's asking for you!"

They could hardly believe their ears, Ian had come back. Questions shot the through their minds as they ran out to the foyer to see him sitting, looking very messy and wild. His hair had grown a bit in 4 weeks, and he had grown a thin beard, he was caked from head to toe in mud, grass stains, cuts and scratches. When he saw them he smiled and bowed a little

"Hello your majesties," he said "glad to see you.

They looked astonished for a moment, here he stood, looking as though he had come out of Tartarus, but he was acting amiable, even bowing. Finally Cadence broke the silence, pulling Shining Armor over to Ian.

"Ian we're glad to see you alive and well! You are well aren't you?" She asked looking at the cuts.

Ian looked at them too, "oh I'm fine, those are just from falling off a few cliffs."

The royal couple looked a him confused.

"Trees cushioned my fall," he explained.

It was Shining Armors turn to ask questions. "We're very glad to see you Ian, but we're curious,what happened, and how did you escape?"

"I'll explain that all later," Ian said "I actually came about something else."

The couple looked at each other then to Ian again, "what is it," Cadence asked.

Ian smiled, "I came about that favor you said I could call in."

"Yes," Shining Armor asked wondering what Ian was about to ask them for, "what do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could get a better security system at my house," Ian said, "my ugly jug system doesn't seem to be working."


End file.
